Summons
Summons, or more accurately Summoning, is a challenging skill few students purely specialize in, but makes a fantastic skill when combined with other abilities. It is also challenging for players to manage between their Sparks and respective summons in a single fight, as players are responsible for roleplaying the summon as well as calculating their attacks and defends. However, when a beast of Jasmine is called upon, the tides of any battle can be turned in the Spark's favor, even in wars against immortal beings. Students who specialize in this field may not have much combat strength themselves, but they undergo hours of intense training of their sparks to increase their power's endurance. Master Summoners have an unshakable spirit in addition to unbreakable bonds with Jasmine's denizens, making them powerful allies in the fight against shadows. *Summoning is a skill that allows a Spark to call upon a citizen from Jasmine's realm to aid her in battle. *This skill requires a pair. *A spark may call upon a different summon in each battle, or have one that they call upon on a regular basis. *Sparks may only call upon 1 summon at a time unless they have passed the double-summoning test (see below). *Summons can be incredibly valuable allies, but may disrespect perceptively weak summoners and/or injure them if summoned by an inexperienced spark. The most effective way to remove a summon as a threat is to break the bond between a pair. *Summons may be passed down through family lines. Ancient summons like these are often recognizable by fans of Guardian History. They may also appear on collectible cards. :::: Ex: Notable denizens of Jasmine's realm that have made repeated appearances in the timespan between The Great Halo to present-time include Zorelo belonging once to the Angel Dallas, Leviathan of Angel Domi, and Spontaneous ''of Angel Chrone. *With the exception of the Djinn, ''Sparks '''cannot' summon any other creature except those from Jasmine's realm. They can be disgruntled or mysterious beasts that reside in her dimension. But this means absolutely no Shadow or Silhouette summoning from Grim's Hell otherwise you'll face a very displeased Coley.'' 'Contracts' A term used in summoning to describe the connection between a beast and its summoner. A contract is marked by a tattoo on the body of the summoner. When a contract is made, it is a binding oath that the beast will always come at the summoner's call. It enables the summon and summoner to be privy to the thoughts and intentions of the other through a link between their minds. It may also cause physical changes in the summoner when the beast is summoned, such as fangs, eye changes, hair changes, etc. 'Double Summoning' Double summoning is a complex skill that only the most experienced sparks tend to use. This skill allows a character to maintain two combative summons at the same time. The equation is as follows: ( Summons mod * spells mod ) + D100 ≧ ( 100 - Character's age ) Note: If the threshold is not met by the roll, players may attempt again after leveling up their character's Summoning skill OR spending a mod for an additional roll. Training Course Training courses can be used by a potential or guardian (with the permission of Coley) to raise their {summons} modifier. Read the information below and follow the instructions to receive this modifier. LEVEL 1 Limitations: No one with a +1 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {summons} skill. They must have no modifiers or negative mods in their {summons} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 5/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {summons}. Course Layout * Apprentice: Summon your beast. * Beast Rider: Ride summon across a gap/ravine/fire pit. * Beast Dancer: Make your way through a handful of jumps and hurdles. * Treasure Snooper: Issue charge to find hidden key(s). * Big Boy: Have summoned creature(s) battle simulated shadow. * Pickpocket: Charge creature to help steal an orb from a simulated Guardian(s). * Guard: Creature blocks a single shot/spray/barrage from hitting the summoner. * Cursor: Deflects spells sent at the summoner. * Student: Decipher and break magic seal that binds demon from continuing on. * Art of Surprise: Ambush and subdue a simulated shadow. LEVEL 2 Limitations: No one with a +2 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {summons} skill. They must have at least a + 1 in their {summons} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 6/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {summons}. Course Layout * Summoner: Summon your beast. * Tamer: Have summon carry summoner across gap/ravine/fire pit. * Beast Dancer: Make your way through a handful of jumps and hurdles. * Hunter: Issue charge to find hidden key(s). * Brawler: Have summoned creature(s) battle simulated shadow. * Thief: Charge creature to help steal an orb from a simulated Guardian(s). * Protector: Creature blocks a single shot/spray/barrage from hitting the summoner. * Hexer: Deflects spells sent at the summoner. * Scholar: Decipher and break magic seal that binds demon from continuing on. * Art of Surprise: Ambush and subdue a trio of simulated shadows. LEVEL 3 Limitations: No one with a +3 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {summons} skill. They must have at least a + 2 in their {summons} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 7/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {summons}. Course Layout * Salomon's Heir: Summon your beast * Master: have summon carry summoner across gap/ravine/fire pit. * Beast Dancer: Make your way through a handful of jumps and hurdles. * Legend: Issue charge to find hidden key(s). * Badass: Have summoned creature(s) battle simulated shadows. * Arsene Lupin: Charge creature to help steal an orb from a simulated Guardian(s). * Impenetrable: Creature blocks a single shot/spray/barrage from hitting the summoner. * Demon: Deflects spells sent at the summoner. * Doctor: Decipher and break magic seal that binds demon from continuing on. * Art of Surprise: Ambush and wipe out a simulated shadow horde.